


down this lonely road

by narukamiyu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu
Summary: Their fates are weaved together through timelines and diverging roads. (A collection of stories for Byleth and Dimitri.)Ch. 2: why so much cheese? (Part 1)





	1. Ch. 1: excuse the felines (His Majesty likes them.)

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for Blue Lions route!

The first thing Byleth did upon entering the room was sneeze, and it wasn’t a petite one, either. Dedue sent her an apologetic look.

“The room has not yet been cleaned today. Though I assume you aren’t normally allergic?”

She shook her head distractedly, eyes already focused on the small figures darting about in the room. The cats were numerous and varied in color and size, but all of them were _ adorable_. Byleth found that she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them. “There are more of them around, yes?”

Dedue nodded. “They are free to roam about the castle, of course. But this room is in place in case any of them need food, shelter, or the...ahem, affection that His Majesty doles out on them.

Somehow, it wasn’t that hard to imagine Dimitri being soft to these cats. Many people may have been intimidated by the newly crowned king, but he’d always been fond of the creatures. 

_ “What if I hurt them? They look so...fragile.” _

_ “They’re more resilient than they look. Besides...you wouldn’t hurt them, with how careful you’re being.” _

Byleth took a deep breath. A lot had changed, but what was important remained. Like a love for cats. “Where is he, by the way?”

“He should be arriving soon. He will be pleasantly surprised to see you, Your Grace.” 

Byleth could tell him that the title wasn’t necessary, but he would likely insist on it anyway. “It took quite a bit of cajoling to convince Seteth to let me sneak off. Not very good of me as an archbishop, but…” She shrugged. “It won’t hurt anyone. I’ve made certain of that.”

“His Majesty has missed you. He—”

“Dedue, have you been in the cat room this whole time? You seem to be more fond of them than I am!” Dimitri’s voice rang out before he entered, but whatever he was going to say next trailed off as he noticed the other person in the room. “Byleth?” His voice was awed, and Byleth decided that no force in the world could stop her from seeing him more often; he looked so _ happy_.

“Good day, Your Majesty,” she said with a completely straight face, and her husband barked out a laugh before stepping forward to embrace her. She could feel the strength in his arms, yet he was still careful not to hold her too tightly. Byleth made up for it by returning the hug and leaning into him. 

“I didn’t expect to see you for another few days.” He looked up at Dedue and gave him a questioning look. “Did you know about this?”

Their friend simply inclined his head, a hint of a smile on his lips. “I deemed that the surprise would be good for you.”

“Good for me, indeed.” He held her at arms’ length and took a good look at her before his cheeks turned a shade of light pink. “You grow more beautiful by the day.”

“Flatterer.” Byleth exchanged an amused look with Dedue, who exited the room with a silent bow. She would have to thank him properly later. “I would have visited a lot sooner if you had told me how many cats you have here.”

Dimitri gave her a falsely wounded look. “You would prefer the company of felines to your husband? Byleth, I—”

In hindsight, it was probably rude to cut off the king’s speech by kissing him. But no one else was around, and Byleth knew for a fact that Dimitri didn’t mind.

(The cats didn’t count. They were sworn to secrecy, except perhaps to Marianne, who _ might _understand them.)


	2. why so much cheese? (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern AU. Byleth is more open?

Sleep continued to evade her, even though it felt as if hours had passed since she lay down. A glance at her phone told her that it had only been forty minutes.

Still, that was far too long. She had been exhausted after a long day, but her brain refused to rest. Byleth sat up on her bed and sighed. There wasn't much she could do about it, except...maybe she could brew some tea? She had heard chamomile could help such a problem.

Decision made, Byleth shuffled out of bed and stretched briefly before softly stepping out of her room, leaving the door open. She didn't want to wake up her roommate, who must have been as tired as her. College life was  _ hard. _

She had just entered the kitchen when she noticed a sliver of light near the floor in front of the fridge. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was Dimitri's phone. And Dimitri himself was squatting in the dark, eating shredded cheese straight out of the bag.

The look on his face clearly suggested that he hadn't expected her to see him like this. The guilt slowly crept into his eyes.

"I was wondering how our mozzarella supply was draining so fast. It seems that I've caught the culprit."

Her roommate stood up, clutching the bag of cheese. His superior height would allow him to tower over her, but somehow he kept his presence low. "I'm...so sorry. I was feeling peckish after I finally finished studying. I can buy the groceries next time…"

Byleth shook her head, walking forward to place her hands on top of his. "Dimitri, it's okay. It's not strange to do some midnight snacking. Even if it is a bit past midnight. Besides, it's your cheese." She couldn't help the amusement that sneaked into her voice. He could cut an imposing figure, but he was really just…a cute guy. It was hard not to like him, as a friend or otherwise.

His shoulders relaxed, even as his eyes were drawn to her hands holding his. Was that a tinge of red she saw on his cheeks? "All right. I admit, I feel kind of ridiculous about it, but it's not the most embarrassing thing in the world."

"Yeah," she agreed, "though I wish I'd gotten a picture of you squatting there. You looked like a cryptid."

He gave her a blank look. "I don't understand your jokes sometimes."

She chuckled. "We'll keep working on your humor. And your...cheese enthusiasm. Actually, would you mind joining me in the kitchen this weekend? I have an idea."

He gave her a strange look but nodded. "I'm happy to help. But weren't we inviting friends?"

"Exactly. The two of us will prepare the dishes for our dinner together, and you'll get to make some of your favourite meals."

After a second, Dimitri's face softened. "I appreciate that and look forward to it. Thank you, Byleth."

She gave his hands a quick squeeze before stepping back with a long awaited yawn. "I didn't do anything, but no problem." A smile came easily to her lips as she gave him a wave. "Goodnight, Dimitri."

"Goodnight, Byleth." He muttered something to himself before putting the bag away and retreating to his room, and Byleth found herself wondering what he had said.


End file.
